


My Little Alien

by daddychilton



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Blowjobs in Space, M/M, space travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:39:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2205633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddychilton/pseuds/daddychilton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krycek and Mulder are on a little getaway..........................in SPACE</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Little Alien

Mulder put his arms around Krycek, relishing the flicker of his long eyelashes as he sighed.

“I can’t believe you did this for me,” he murmured. Mulder was wearing a clean white shirt and sweatpants—the fatigues of space travel.

“I have my ways about things.” Krycek leaned over Mulder and pulled him into a long kiss as their rocket zoomed through and asteroid belt. They could see Saturn and its multi-colored rings through the windshield, and Mulder couldn’t imagine a more romantic moment.

They were in the barracks of the ship; the small crew that had come along with them were manning the controls at the front. It was like they were on a summer cruise to get away from it all with no concern for no one but each other.

“Scully’s gonna kill me for running away with you to find aliens, but I can’t help but think I made the right choice.” They had been in space for about a month, spending their free time getting to know each other, all the years they’d missed fighting their silly feud over the x-files.

When Alex approached Mulder about the shuttle, Mulder was speechless. It was a night of the new moon, dark as pitch outside, and it was drizzling.  Alex told Mulder he had new information on Cancer Man, but that had proven to be false. Instead, he’d said, “Run away with me, Fox. I’ve got two tickets to the universe right here. We can be like Spock and Kirk.”

Mulder thought about it for weeks, mulling over the idea of traveling across the cosmos with Alex Krycek, possibly finding aliens with Alex Krycek, making love to _Alex Krycek._ Scully crossed his mind a few times, but he knew if he told her where he was going that she would understand. She would have to.

He met up with Krycek at a Secret Government Lab where they housed a Secret Rocket that would take Mulder and Krycek into space. It did cross Mulder’s mind once or twice that this was just another way of getting him out of the way, but for once it didn’t bother him. He felt like he could finally be at peace among the stars that had caused him so much grief.

Mulder snapped back to the present and saw those deep hazel eyes staring back at his, Krycek pressing Mulder into his chair so hard it had begun to bend at the back. Alex’s lips were soft as cotton and his tongue strong. His hands moved to Mulder’s throat and cupped his jaw, the stubble rubbing his palms like sandpaper.

A soft groan slipped from Mulder’s lips and into Alex’s mouth; their heart rates had quickened and Alex was pulling him up from the chair and onto the bed, lips never parting. His hand was down Mulder’s pants, grabbing for the long, slender hardness beneath two layers of cotton. When he found it Mulder broke his mouth away from Krycek’s and whimpered, wanting him to do more than just feel.

It was as if Alex could read his mind, and something told Mulder that it wouldn’t be surprising if he actually _could._ The man was a mystery.

Krycek smiled at Mulder, his eyes looking down at his dick and his long eyelashes fluttering. “You want it?” he asked, licking his lips.

“Uh-huh,” Mulder whispered, his hands knotting the made-for-space bedspread beneath him.

Krycek took Mulder’s whole cock in his mouth, head bobbing up and down, his hands rubbing his balls. Mulder was practically growling; he never knew he’d want the touch of a man so bad, but Krycek knew how to use his tongue and use it well.

Before Mulder could cum, Krycek pulled away, climbing on top of Mulder and planting another kiss on his mouth, his hands working what was left of Mulder’s resolve. He came, and their bellies were covered in a sticky white mess, their t-shirts clinging to each other in the process.

They pulled them off, and Mulder took Krycek by the hand, leading him to the shower. They had a skylight in the ceiling, and Krycek opened it up. Above them were the swirling cosmos stretching out infinitely. Mulder was able to see all of this because of Krycek, and he felt a heating desire fill him from his toes up.

“Thank you,” he whispered, “thank you for everything, my little alien.”

“Don’t thank me till I’m done fuckin’ you in the shower while the heavens watch us from above,” he said with a smirk. He kissed him one last time, and all thoughts of Dana Scully left Mulder’s mind. All he could think about was the tan man with the beautiful eyes in front of him.

Overhead, a shimmering meteor sped towards the unknown. Fox saw it, kissed his fingers to his mouth and pointed them to the skylight.

“For the aliens,” he said with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want everyone to know that I was laughing my ass off the whole time I was writing this for maddie "bae muldo" davidduchovnys and she didn't even know I'd actually write it.  
> So really this was more of an exercise in how much I love writing silly things, thanks.


End file.
